Heat Haze Days
by mochi1239
Summary: A normal summer day for Mathias and Lukas; a normal, torturious, neverending summer day. If the one you loved was fated to die in the never ending cycle of the Heat Haze how hard would you fight to change it? DenNor, Rated T for character death. This one's for my friend Hummus!


**I was suddenly hit by inspiration so here's the winning one shot for "Hummus Can't write"!**

**She asked for an Angsty DenNor and I have never done either of those so I tried my best here, constructive criticism is welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Hetalia Axis Powers or poptarts, but if I did… Oh if I did~**

**Lukas Bondvik**- Norway

**Mathias Køhler**- Denmark

**Emil- Iceland**

**Translations:**

**Faen: dammit. (I used Google translate so this may not be right)**

Mathias was awakened by the sound of an all too loud cricket chirping a song outside his window; he groaned and blindly reached out for his phone that lay on the dresser next to his unkempt bed. The fluorescent screen flashed brightly, blinding him for just a moment and bringing the smallest bit of light into the uncomfortably stuffy, dark room. After a few more moments of blinking the sleep from his eyes, he could finally read the time displayed on the large screen.

"August 14th, 12:04… He's probably up by now." He said to himself, it was most likely more than a probability, seeing as Mathias was probably the only person who might possibly be asleep at a time like this. Shoving away more lazy thoughts, he shoved open his curtains and pulled his clothes out of the closet, making sure the articles he had chosen were not rancid or covered in dirt he tapped on the screen sending a quick text to his friend.

_Hey Lukas, meet me at the park in 10._

Without waiting for an answer the Dane grabbed a Poptart from the kitchen and made his way out the door, it was obvious Mathias would show up, I mean who could resist the chance to spend the day with **THE** Mathias Køhler?

…

Unless he was busy, or with his brother, or out of town…

Mathias shook his head quickly, ridding himself of the thoughts. "Of course Lukas is gonna be there, it's a chance to spend time with ME!" He said to no one in particular, his ego re-inflating to its regular size. Soon the sweltering morning heat began attempting to melt him (summer tends to do that) so he sped up his pace, hoping to reach the shade of park trees a little more quickly. The whole walk still took him at least 20 minutes, because he definitely hadn't gotten distracted by all the pretty ladies he had to hit on then be rejected by; nope, the park just become really far away overnight.

Anyways, by the time he arrived, Lukas was already seated on one of the park swings holding a sleeping cat. Mathias raised an eyebrow at the animal and sat down on the swing next to the other. "Morning Lukas! What's with the cat?" He asked, the Norwegian really seemed like the last person in the world to like pets.

Lukas sighed at the others loud greeting, half wondering why he had even bothered showing up this morning only to wait half an hour for the idiot. "It's Emil's moron, he's making me watch over it for him." He explained, scratching the small black kitten between the ears.

The Dane laughed brashly, leaning back in the swing. "Suuuurrrrreeeee, I know you just totally have a thing for animals, it's like your secret kink or something." This comment earned him a well-deserved punch in the arm. "Ow! You sure do hit hard for someone so small."

Another smack, this time on the back of the head.

"If you only invited me here to be more of a idiot than usual I'm leaving." Lukas said coldly, picking up the cat and leaving the swing set, much to the protest of the other Scandinavian.

"Come on Lukas! I was kidding, take a joke for once!" He half apologized, keeping pace with the other.

The rest of the way down the path was fairly peaceful, filled with bits of conversation and only a few more whacks to the Dane's head.

"It's so hot out; even if it was only three degrees cooler it would be great! I can't enjoy all the sunshine if it's boiling hot outside!" Mathias complained** (***coughwhinedcough*), hands reaching up towards the sky. "I mean look! Barely a cloud in the sky and no one can enjoy it!" He continued his rant for a few more minutes, Lukas pretending to be interested.

"Honestly, I kind of hate summer." Lukas said, interrupting the Dane's conversation with himself. "It's too hot for me, I like winter better." He explained, shrugging nonchalantly.

Just then, the cat awoke and leaped out of the Norwegian's arms, making a dash towards the crosswalk as they reached the part of the path that connected to the city street.

"_Faen_, get back here stupid cat." Lukas cursed, chasing after the creature.

Just as he and the small animal stepped out onto the road, the signals changed, streetlights glaring red.

Suddenly a truck raced out of nowhere, Mathias reaching out for Lukas just in time to see it striking him before he could have a chance to scream.

Mathias could only watch as the ground inches away splattered a hideous red, the scent of blood mixed with the summer air all but choking him.

In the midst of screaming civilians running and panicking, one stood out from the rest.

He laughed as their eyes connected, his face identical to Mathias's. He smiled as he shouting out tauntingly "This is all real!"

Before Mathias could move, think or breathe, the figure smirked and waved goodbye as the world faded into black.

Mathias jolted awake, eyes wide with a hand over his chest. After taking a moment or two to calm down his breathing, he blindly reached out for his phone that lay on the dresser next to his unkempt bed. The fluorescent screen flashed brightly, blinding him for just a moment and bringing the smallest bit of light into the uncomfortably stuffy, dark room. "August 14th, 12:04… He's probably up by now." He said to himself, ignoring the brief feeling of déjà vu as an all too loud cricket chirped from outside his window.

"_Hey Lukas, meet me at the park in 10."_

-**Skipping**-

"Honestly, I kind of hate summer." Lukas said, interrupting the Dane's conversation with himself. "It's too hot for me, I like winter better."

Mathias looked over at the smaller male, thinking back to his dream from the night before.

"_It's weird; we were doing the exact same thing in my dream."_

Just then, the cat awoke and leaped out of the Norwegian's arms, making a dash towards the crosswalk as they reached the part of the path that connected to the city street.

"Faen, get back here stupid cat." Lukas cursed, getting ready to chase after the small black creature only to be stopped by Mathias suddenly grabbing his arm.

"Why don't we go home? It's gotten way to hot out here anyways!" He laughed, all but leading the smaller Norwegian onto the sidewalk and away from the intersection, much to the other's displeasure.

However as soon as the pair stepped onto the path, all the people surrounding them lifted their heads, pointing at something in the sky and yelling.

Before either had time to react, down fell an iron pole, piercing Lukas's small body straight through. His cut off screams accompanying the wind chimes hanging from the trees.

Mathias's eyes grew wide and he stumbled forward, attempting to reach his friend and find some way, any way to help him.

That was until the same figure from the dream grabbed his arm, pulling him back and knocking him to the ground.

As Mathias fell, the shimmering black figure laughed, calling out "This is the real thing!"

Giving one last look at Lukas as the world faded to black, he could have sworn he saw him smiling…

Mathias bolted up, eyes wider than dinner plates. "A dream..?" He asked himself, a hand running through his hair. Without bothering to check the time or date he grabbed the first articles of clothing his hands touched and ran out the door, not stopping to take his phone or any food.

Lukas's "Good morning" was interrupted by Mathias grabbing his arm and forcefully pulling him off the swings. "HURRY!" He was in a state of panic, running towards the overlook and as far away from the streets as he could. Lukas, not used to seeing the normally egotistical Dane act so shaken up, followed without too much of a struggle.

Mathias reached the top of the overlook a few steps ahead of Lukas, both he and Lukas were gasping slightly from the sudden run, but the Dane completely froze when he saw the figure standing there with him.

"It's pointless." The haze almost mocked, watching as Mathias turned just in time to watch Lukas trip and begin to fall, his head smashing against the concrete steps and metal bars until he hit the ground.

It might not have been so bad.

If it had not been for the spurts of crimson that spattered the rails, or the sound of bones shattering with every **thump** of his body hitting the cement that was almost drowned out by Mathias's screaming.

_Why is this dark time only happening to me?_

_Will it just keep repeating and repeating itself?"_

_It doesn't matter anymore, I'm sick of waiting to see your body turn out like that!_

Countless times this has happened, each one ending the same gruesome way no matter what he tried. Every time he would get just close enough to be able to feel his luke-warm blood splashing against his clothes and face, every time he would black out as that hazy figure laughed yelling, "This is all real!"

"Honestly, I kind of hate summer. It's too hot for me, I like winter better." He explained, shrugging nonchalantly.

Just then, the cat awoke and leaped out of the Norwegian's arms, making a dash towards the crosswalk as they reached the part of the path that connected to the city street.

"Faen, get back here stupid cat." Lukas cursed, chasing after the creature.

_This one again… There has to be an ending… other than this!_

With a sudden burst, Mathias grabbed Lukas, pushing him aside and jumping out into the street. He smiled for the moment just before the truck collided with his body, painting the crosswalk a deep red. His body twisted and broke, the iron scent of blood mixing with the summer air.

The hazy figure watched, shock across his face, and what almost looked like… tears in his eyes.

Mathias smirked at the figure "Serves you right."

Lukas watched with wide eyes, hands over his mouth. Unable to scream like all those times before, but this time it was for a different reason. Mathias watched Lukas as the world faded to a familiar black, at the last moment just before that comforting darkness took over, he could have sworn he saw another glimmering figure in the haze, this one looking just like Lukas…

Lukas sat up in his bed, for once his mask of no emotion had broken down as tears dripped from his face onto the sheets, leaving grey imprints on the white sheets. The clock on his bed stand read out _August 14, 12:04am._

"I failed this time too…" He said to himself, stroking a single black cat.

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone! This is one of the one shots from my contest, again, this was my first time writing DenNor AND angst! I think I got it wrong but I tried my best right?**

**Do I get brownie points for trying? **

**Anyway, I know she's waited a while for this and I'm sorry about that but it's finally here!**

**I hope you like it hummus!**


End file.
